First session
by Ohgress
Summary: He looked around the bullpen. He was more or less the only one left before the night shift came in, as usual. He stared at the phone screen again. This was a booty call, wasn't it? or what we didn't get, the worst sex ever...
1. Chapter 1

It was late-ish when Riggs got a text.

 _Hi. It's Palmer. I'm at the Madagaskar, room 412 and I'm kinda hungry so if you want to come by with an overload of food that's totally okay. You choose what to eat._

Okay, wow.

30 seconds later, next text arrived.

 _Unless you're busy of course. Anyway, I'm available._

He looked around the bullpen. He was more or less the only one left before the night shift came in, as usual. He stared at the phone screen again. This was a booty call, wasn't it? Shit.

It had been a week since he last saw Palmer, or rather a week since he waved her off after they had kissed in the elevator, totally not noticing when the lift stopped at the ground floor or when it was continuing further down in the basement. Only the ding had teared them apart and then Scorsese was standing there looking at them. Riggs' whole body had tingled with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Going up again, he sneaked a glance at Palmer by his side and she was blushing slightly. That vision created another new feeling. What was it? Pride? Joy? Lust? Or a mix of all those elements? Anyway, he had felt alive and it felt good.

Then she left for DC and he thought that was it, a brief but awesome encounter with a fine and funny lady who could handle herself and someone he tried hard to not think so much about. Well, it was fucking impossible not to think about her now. Riggs heart was doing a mile a minute. He should probably answer, right? Or should he just show up? What was the right protocol here? Not that he'd never gotten booty calls before. He had, when he was young and stupid and what did it matter now how he had dealt with them then. They had never mattered like this one. Because Palmer was more than a booty call, she was a new friend and a friend he wanted to keep, but he would be lying to himself if she also wasn't a friend he'd like to get to know better, in any form…

That kiss had held a promise of something more and he wanted it. He wanted to make her blush again, smile at him again and he wanted her to make his pain a little more bearable. Because that was the truth, every time she was in the same room as him, he forgot all about his past. It was like she sucked all the foul smell of grief out of him and his body and soul chose to follow her sweet scent instead. And she did smell nice and looked real nice… He sighed. There was only one thing to do.

 _Okay. Be there within an hour._

No matter what would come out of this, Palmer was a lady friend and his lady friend was hungry and he was raised a southern gentleman so he would bring her food, dammit.

After picking up burgers at his favorite drive-in and after searching a least 10 minutes for a free parking space, he was walking in through the hotel reception. That was then he started thinking about what he was wearing. But you know what, Palmer could take it or leave it. It would have taken him an hour to get home to change and he was just swinging by to bring her food and he changed to this black shirt yesterday anyway and it had to be okay. Once alone in the elevator up to the 4th floor, he took a sniff of himself. Yeah, it was good enough. Then, as he was walking down the long corridor another thought hit him, condoms. Fuck. He should probably have acquired that, shouldn't he? But still, maybe this was just eating together… Damn, he was nervous. He hated it when Roger was right, or well, not hating it, but it was annoying and yes, he was a teeny tiny afraid right now. Ugh, get it together, you idiot.

The number 412 stared him in the face which he gave a good slap before releasing a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and shook his shoulders loose before he knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly and there she was, looking as stunning as ever in a white shirt and tight jeans that highlighted her best feature. And she was smiling at him, a big smile. Yeah, he could do this.

"Hi!"

"Hi yourself. LA's best burgers," he said with a slight tremble to his voice and held out the bag for her.

"Thanks! Come in." Palmer took the bag and gestured to him to enter.

"Okay," he grunted before he cleared his throat, smiled at her and stepped into her room. It was spacious, like a suit and he wondered how she could afford it. Or was the DEA paying for it? He felt out of place and Palmer noticed.

"Relax, I'll make sure you don't break anything," she winked at him and put the food on the weird-looking coffee table.

"Eh, I'm sure I can handle myself, thank you very much," he quipped back with a smile and started to take off his jacket. He felt warm.

"Sounds good." She was leaning against an armchair scrutinizing him with that smirk of hers. Riggs shifted his weight and slung the jacket over his shoulder, not sure how to continue this.

"So…"

"So…" Palmer pushed off the chair and took the three steps up to where he was standing. With a hand on her hip and the other reaching out to fiddle with a loose button on his shirt, she looked up at him and asked "You wanna eat or do something else first?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a booty call… And strangely enough, Riggs nervousness subsided a little with that realization. Palmer was looking at him with such lustful anticipation that he for the world of him couldn't deny her, them this. But he could tease her a bit more. He squinted at her and threw his jacket over the nearest armchair before putting his hands on her hips, pulling her slightly towards him.

"Whatever could be on your mind then? See, here I thought you were hungry?"

Palmer chuckled and opened the top closed button on his shirt.

"Well, I am, but you know what they say, it's always good to work up an appetite." Palmer snapped another button open and the smile she was giving him was killing him, but just a little more of this. He loved this game of theirs.

"Uh-huh, is that so?" He gazed at her, unconsciously leaning closer to her.

"Yeah."

"Well then. Better get on with it."

Her eyes locked with his, hazel met brown and together their breathing became faster, shallower. Their faces were just inches apart when Palmer lost the game and closed the distance urgently between them. Riggs took a millisecond to savior that victory before other senses took over. He suddenly remembered how her lips had felt the last time and they were even better now, softer but also more eager and then her arms went around his neck and his went around her torso. She opened her mouth tentatively to welcome him in and when their tongues met a tiny moan left Palmer's throat and that awoke something inside him he had forgotten all about, desire. He had to break the kiss to collect himself. Swallowing he looked at his beautiful friend. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes hazy and he hadn't seen anything like that since… He trembled. Palmer noticed.

"Is this okay?" She asked with concern, still holding him tight.

"Yeah." He instantly hated how weak that had sounded.

"You sure?"

He nodded. He was sure. It felt right. He just hadn't been this vulnerable with someone since Miranda and the impact of that was hard to ignore. But he wanted this, he wanted this fantastic woman, every nerve-ending in his body screamed of it, and she did exactly what he wished she could do, she took the pain away. So to reassure her he kissed her tenderly and squeezed her tighter to him, hoping she would feel how sure he was. That little monster had also awaken from its long hibernation and the feeling of Palmer carefully testing the waters by slightly pushing her pelvis against him actually made him chuckle. This was just too good to be true.

"What?" She broke the kiss this time. She looked frustrated and annoyed now and somehow that turned him on even more.

"Nothing. Keep going."

"You're so weird, Riggs." She shook her head, laughing at him and worked on the last buttons on his shirt.

"Hey, you asked me to come here." Riggs drew his fingers threw her hair and got rid of the band holding it together in a tail.

"Yeah, I know. I like weird." She wiggled her eyebrows at him while relieving him of his shirt and the next game was on.

The kissing now was nothing less than dirty, with Riggs holding a firm grip of her head, fingers laced through her hair and Palmer working on his belt and zipper. He managed to kick his boots off somehow as they were maneuvering towards the bed, Palmer leading him backwards. When the back of his knees hit the mattress, she gave him a little push and he fell into a sea of fluffy white down-filled linens.

Palmer looked at him and smiled and of course he couldn't hide his happy grin.

"I also like handsome and you are very much so." Palmer knew how to compliment him, that was for sure. He was about to quip something back when she started to take off her clothes. That shut him up. Jesus fucking Christ, she was actually putting on a show, and all he could do was watch mesmerized. She was slowly unbuttoning her shirt while keeping her eyes glued on him, a nervous smile playing. When the shirt was loose, she took it off and dropped it dramatically on the floor. Riggs was just grinning still. Then she opened the button on her jeans and slowly drew the zipper down before squirming out of the tight garment swaying her hips seductively. Riggs just had to ask.

"So, you do this often?" That broke the spell. Palmer giggled and threw her jeans at him.

"No. Can't you tell?"

"I really can't." Riggs threw her jeans away, he didn't care where.

Palmer rolled her eyes at him and took off her white tank top to reveal her set of t-shirt bra and hipster panties.

"Well", she said and pulled at his pantlegs, Riggs helping by lifting his hips, until they too were on the floor. "I do not do this often", she continued as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him. "And if by often you mean…" She trailed off as she came in contact with his erection under a pair of boxers and they locked eyes again, the moment catching up with them.

"And it's been awhile," she finished, swallowing. She shuddered and he could tell she wanted to move on him.

"Well, same," he reciprocated calmly. She nodded smiling shyly, peaking at him from under her long hair. He had to touch her. So he slid his hands up her lean thighs, around to her curvy ass and gave her cheeks a squeeze. Palmer arched back, groaned and undulated her hips down on him, creating the most amazing friction and he could feel she was warm and getting wet and he almost felt he had to pinch himself to believe this was true. But it was and in the next moment, Palmer took off her bra revealing the perkiest breast and then she was tugging at his undershirt which he gladly helped her get rid of. Then she fell forward, embracing him in a deep kiss and the feel of skin to skin was the most soothing feeling ever, like she belonged there and he held her tight as she kept on grinding on top of him.

They were panting heavily now, hands wandering here and there, and Riggs felt that if she didn't stop with the grinding it would be over soon for him and that was not okay. So he gave her torso a little push and she got the idea and rolled off him. Now it was his turn. They smirked at each other as Palmer lay on full display beside him. He snuggled closer to her side, swung his thigh somewhat on top of hers so he could grind into her hip while he caressed his way up her taught stomach before cupping a breast. She was so gorgeous. Completely different from Miranda and maybe that was the good thing here. This was something new, not a replacement.

Palmer closed her eyes and moaned as he swirled his thumb across her nipple and she cried out when he leaned down and closed his lips around the other nub, giving it a small tug. He then soothed it with his tongue before continuing to plant kisses up to the hollow of her neck. That was when she started giggling. He had a suspicion of why, so he gave her a thorough nuzzle under her ear and she squirmed away. He chuckled.

"You're ticklish," he commented.

"Sorry," she apologized through giggles. "I'm not used to it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said and gave her breasts a good rub of his mustache.

She squealed and grabbed a pillow beside them and hit him hard with it.

"Ow! I'd like to report an assault." He lifted his head and beamed at her. She beamed back.

"Assault me back all you want, officer." It was dead silent for a second before Palmer snorted and Riggs starting laughing.

"God, Palmer! That's the best you got, huh?" This lady never ceased to amaze him, the things that could come out of her mouth, Jesus!

"Try me."

"Oh, I will." And he attacked her mouth and there wasn't any more talking. Just heavy breathing as Riggs grinded against her, capturing her lips in kiss after kiss, tongues swirling and a trembling male hand finding its way down between her legs. He discovered she was soaking through and he decided to free her of the flawed garment. Palmer was all game and all naked she spread her legs and next his fingers was sliding through her soft, wet folds. She gasped and took a firm grip of his thigh which lay entwined with hers.

Riggs head was spinning from pleasure and from giving pleasure. Palmer was moaning louder and louder as he alternately massaged her sensitive nub and entered her with a finger. Suddenly her body shook and she screamed, her orgasm pulsing through her. Riggs tried to hush her with kisses and coming down she whined lightly between kisses.

"Oh, God!" She breathed heavily, staring into the ceiling. "Oh, my God!"

"You good?" He asked her even though he knew she was because she was looking happier than ever.

"Mm-hm." Palmer had trouble speaking and that amused him to no end. He had done that. He leaned down and kissed her heaving breast. She took hold of his neck and moved him back up to her mouth and she captured his lips in a searing kiss, both her hands combing through his curls. After breaking the kiss, she whispered, "I need you. Now."

He didn't need any prompting.

"Yeah."

There was one thing though.

"Hm, do you…"

He didn't even finish the question before she turned and opened her bedside drawer and tossed him a condom. Of course, she was equipped. He smirked and kissed her. This woman was something extra. He got out of his boxers, ripped the package and rolled on the condom before placing himself between her legs, all the while she was looking adoringly at him. She tipped her hips up and there was just one way to go so he went. They both groaned this time. She was tight and he could feel her tensing a little.

"You okay?" He asked while hovering on his elbows above her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Just move."

So he did. And she wrapped her long legs around him and he was cocooned in softness. There wasn't any pain, only pure pleasure as he slowly sped up his thrusting. Palmer began moaning loudly again and he was panting heavily, meeting her mouth and tongue between breaths. He wouldn't last that long, it felt so good sliding in and out of her smooth warmth. He hitched one of her legs higher up his hip and changed the angle, driving deeper into her and Palmer bit into his shoulder trying not to scream. He felt her clenching around him and that did him in. His release took him by surprise and he grunted into her neck as he gave her a last hard thrust before oblivion took over his mind. He had forgotten about this. This endless bliss of feel-good hormones exploding in his body. This was life.

Not to crush her under his weight, he slipped out and rolled off her. He came down his high with one hand on his chest and the other down there because he was truly aching now. The little monster being out of shape and all, but it was such a good ache. Not that horrible black pain. Palmer rolled over and snuggled up to him. For a moment, they just lay there, catching their breaths.

Palmer put her chin on his shoulder and peaked at him.

"You okay?" There was a little concern in her voice again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine," he chuckled.

"Good," she said and kissed his crown tattooed bicep. She stayed next to him, but he could feel she was restless.

"You okay?" He asked back.

"I'm hungry."

Riggs laughed out loud, his chest tumbling with mirth.

"Then go eat your burger, girl!"

"Great!" And she jumped out of bed, bounced to the coffee table and started rummaging around in the bag. "Ooh! Cheese and bacon!" she exclaimed, sniffing on a package.

"Yeah, that was mine, but uh… never mind." She had already started to unwrap it. "It's probably cold now anyway."

"Whatever." Palmer wrapped a blanket around herself and sat down in the armchair, munching into the burger.

Riggs smiled at her and tried to discretely tie off the rubber. "Atta' girl!" He got up on shaky legs and walked into the bathroom to dispose the condom in the bin. He briefly met his own eyes in the mirror. They were clear and they were smiling.

"Come join me," Palmer called from the room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He tried to smooth his long curls back, grabbed a robe and walked out of the bathroom. There were cold burgers to eat with a pretty lady. Life was alright.


End file.
